


Partners in crime

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Smoking, cursing, heist!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Naesala is smoking outside their hideout, when suddenly Heather joins him. She seems a bit down, though.What's going on?(Written for a sentence meme)





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Ok, maybe smoking outside their hideout isn't the best idea, but it's not like Naesala gives a fuck about that.

 

He almost jumps when he feels somebody touching his shoulder, but he realises quickly that it's just Heather.

That little bitch has always had a passion on sneaking up on him. He's usually able to catch her before she can do anything, but there are moments in which he's distracted with something and he lets her make a fool of him.

He can always say he did it on purpose after all.

 

\- Gimme one -, she says, stretching out her hand.

She doesn't ask, she never does; she has learned that it doesn't work with Naesala, not because her words don't have enough honey in them, nor because her eyelashes don't bat in the right way, but simply because Naesala is very good at catching liars, a perk of being one himself. He's able to recognize that she’s faking it.

 

Naesala raises one eyebrow, stealing a glance at her.

She's not a big smoker. The only moments when she asks him to share is when she's in a bad mood.

 

... Nothing has happened that day, or at least not yet. It's been very peaceful, a rare occurrence for them, so what could be wrong?

 

He swallows his curiosity down – and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, his worry – and he gives her a cigarette, letting her smoke in peace.

He should charge her for all the cigarettes she steals from him, but in the end does it matter?

What are a few cigarettes to all the shit they've stolen since they became partners?

 

 

The story on how that came to happen is a curious one: they were basically running into each other so many times while trying to steal the same stuff that they’ve decided that it would more profitable for them if, instead of being against each other, they just worked together.

Turns out that was a very good idea, since they have never failed a heist. They always get what they want.

 

 

\- Do you ever think about getting a normal life? -, Heather unexpectedly asks then, breaking the silence, - Like, y’know, getting out of the business and start a family or something -.

Naesala almost drops his cigarette, hearing those words coming from her. Is she high or something?

\- Why, you want to quit? -, he asks, trying to sound disinterested.

 

He’d never admit it out loud, but by now he’s gotten so used to have Heather around that the thought of her not being there anymore isn’t as pleasant as he had thought when they first gave this thing a try.

Oh well, if she really wants to start a new life, he’s not gonna stop her. Sure, he’ll miss her – yes, even the annoying parts of her company – but he would give her his blessing.

 

… Wait a second, does this have something to do with the girl she spotted in the city yesterday?

It better not be, or else he’ll be really disappointed, even though he has to admit that she was really pretty.

 

Heather sighs.

\- It’s just… -, she starts, then she stops and pauses. She’s trying to find the right words to say.

Naesala gives her time to think. It must be serious so he doesn’t say any kind of stupid shit he would’ve said if the situation was different.

Luckily it doesn’t take long, and Heather says:

\- I’m just a petty thief in the eyes of the public. That won’t ever change -.

 

_Oh_. So it was about _that_.

Naesala sighs. He really doesn’t want to deal with this, but he guesses he doesn’t have any other choice.

 

\- Well, for starters it’s us -, he says, - We are just petty thieves in the eyes of the public -.

He glances at her and he sees that a little smile is creeping on her lips. Good.

\- And well, they’re wrong of course, ‘cause we’re awesome -, he continues and now the smile on her face is even more visible, - But in the end who cares -.

Heather’s about to reply, probably with something like “I do”, but Naesala doesn’t let her.

He gets right in front of her, so that his point can come across in a better way.

\- But look at all the shit we’ve stolen, all the heists that succeeded! We’ve stolen money, jewels, treasures… -, and he smirks and winks, - … Hearts -.

 

At this point Heather can’t hold back a laugh anymore, and soon Naesala follows her.

Maybe it’s not the best course of action since technically they’re supposed to be hiding, but who cares.

 

\- You are an absolute idiot, Naesala -, she says then, pushing him slightly. He doesn’t even bulge.

\- Yeah, but you’re feeling better now, aren’t you? -, he retorts.

\- … Yeah -, she says and she smiles.

 

\- Well, after those five minutes of depression let’s get back to work -, she adds then, heading inside.

She stops midway though and she turns to Naesala, smirking.

\- The Queen’s Jewels aren’t gonna steal themselves, am I right? -.

At first Naesala stays there, baffled by that sudden change of mood, but then he smirks as he joins her.

\- Yes, ma’am -.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence was: "I’m just a petty thief in the eyes of the public. That won’t ever change".
> 
> I love them and they're friendship so much.


End file.
